


Past Lives

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit had always had the strangest dreams. They had always included swordfighting, blood, screaming, wolves, the cold winter wind and above all, a family that he could not quite remember. Faces he could not recognize. And in his dreams, he was a king. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Lives

Kit had always had the strangest dreams. They had always included swordfighting, blood, screaming, wolves, the cold winter wind and above all, a family that he could not quite remember. Faces he could not recognize. And in his dreams, he was a king. 

But not the way he would one day be, after his father. A king with dark, dangerous responsibilities and difficult prospects. The kind of king who rode into battle with his men and always came back victorious. The man in Kit's dreams looked very much like he did during the waking hours, too, but he was more serious, more strategic. And perhaps even braver.

Every time Kit woke up, he felt incredibly disoriented. Time and time again he had asked his fathers' opinion on what the dreams could have meant. He never found out the reason. Nor did any of the doctors Kit spoke to.

However, one day, as he was studying a book made specifically about dreams, he found an interesting entry. It talked about past lives, and people dreaming about the lives they had once lived. At first Kit thought nothing of it, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like the only possibility. How else could he remember faces he had never seen? How else could he feel the weight of the responsibilities in the dreams? How else could he wake up every single morning with tears in his eyes, crying for the loss of the people he had never even met? It had to be the only possibility.

With this thought in mind, Kit started looking forwards to going to sleep. He knew that he had to learn even more to be completely sure. And so the dreams went on. He remembered hearing word of his fathers' death. He remembered playing a game called knights and maidens with his little sisters. He remembered having a bastard brother. He remembered having a a wolf as a pet. He had named him Grey Wind. 

And then, one morning, he remembered everything. He remembered how he had been named Robb Stark in his past life. He had lived in Winterfell as the son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, Lord and Lady of Winterfell. He remembered becoming Lord of Winterfell himself. He remembered being crowned King in the North. He remembered everything.

For the longest time, Kit simply sat on the bed, clutching his sheets as he tried to comprehend everything he had just learned. He was breathing heavily as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the large mirror in his bedroom.

He looked rather different now, but the similarities were still there. He truly had been Robb Stark in his previous life.

Despite this breakthrough, Kit never shared the information with anyone else. He never told his father, nor did he tell Ella once he met her. He knew that it would take quite some time to convince anyone of the truth, and in any case, he didn't think it mattered. Everyone had secrets, and this would be his. One he would always treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> *aggressively avoids the part about the Red Wedding I probably should have mentioned, because it does not exist to me*


End file.
